Instinct Animal
by Akahi
Summary: <html><head></head>Chaque nuit était plus mouvementée que la dernière. Au fils de ses cauchemars, il s'était rendu compte qu'ils étaient trop détaillés pour être des simples rêves. Qu'étaient-ils ?</html>


**Auteur:** _Akahi_

**Beta : **Ours en Peluche.

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, JK Rowling en est la propriétaire. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

**Résumé:** Harry a des rêves, des rêves un peu trop réels pour être de simples rêves.

**Note :** Cette fiction sera très vite mise en pause car je vais privilégier mes autres fictions. Mais j'en avais assez qu'elle moisisse sur mon ordinateur.

.

Bonne Lecture !

.

_**Instinct Animal**_

**Chapitre 1**

Harry soupira avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit. Il n'en pouvait plus. Jour après jour, ou plutôt nuit après nuit ses cauchemars le hantaient et chaque fois était pire que la précédente. Pourtant il n'aurait pas dû en avoir, du moins pas autant : il avait tué Voldemort voilà un an, la plupart des Mangemorts étaient soit morts soit en prison et il avait réussi à maitriser suffisamment l'Occlumancie pour que son passé ne le hante plus. Bref, normalement il aurait dû être tranquille.

Mais il ne l'était pas, loin de là. Quoi qu'il fasse, chaque nuit était plus mouvementée que la dernière. Il savait que si cela ne s'arrêtait pas bientôt, il allait finir par casser un chaudron. Le manque de sommeil l'avait rendu légèrement susceptible. Au moindre regard, à la moindre parole désobligeante il sentait sa magie s'agiter comme un tourbillon en fusion et il récitait presque gaiement dans sa tête tous les sorts de torture (ou pouvant servir, avec un peu d'imagination, à martyriser) qu'il maitrisait… autant dire beaucoup. Il y avait d'ailleurs de fortes chances pour que ce soit ce cher cinglé d'Albus Dumbledore qui soit le premier à tester ses connaissances.

Au fils de ses cauchemars, il s'était rendu compte qu'ils étaient trop détaillés pour être des simples rêves. De plus, il ressentait parfois physiquement ce qui s'était passé dans ses songes. Ce qui lui avait, d'ailleurs, valu de boiter pendant une semaine lorsqu'il avait eu l'idiotie de se blesser dans son rêve. Le mieux dans tout cela, c'était que Mme Pomfresh avait été incapable de faire disparaître la douleur.

Enfin bref, à partir de là il avait légèrement (complètement) commencé à paniquer. Il était allé voir la personne qu'on disait la plus sage du monde sorcier et qui lui avait promis de toujours être là pour lui, ce cher et estimé professeur Dumbledore. Ce vieil homme lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, que maintenant ses rêves étaient les mêmes que n'importe quel adolescent et lui avait conseillé de prendre un bonbon au citron la prochaine fois qu'il ferait un cauchemar.

Sur le coup, Harry avait eu envie de lui faire avaler sa barbe (bien que l'idée du départ soit de lui faire avaler ses chers bonbons par les trous de nez, mais cela lui était vite passé car il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il les trouve encore succulents). Il était venu lui faire part de ses craintes sur un hypothétique retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres (qu'il aurait été obligé de combattre, vive le courage des adultes…) et ce fou citronnier d'Albus l'avait gentiment traité comme un enfant de cinq ans. S'il avait besoin de moqueries, il serait allé voir Snape. Quoique même lui n'aurait pas eu un tel comportement, il avait, lui, suffisamment de mémoire pour se souvenir de la difficulté qu'avait Voldemort à mourir.

Et après on disait que c'était le Ministère qui avait du mal à croire à un hypothétique retour du Lord Noir…

Harry sortit de son lit en soupirant, son corps encore tremblant et en sueur. Il se dirigea doucement vers la salle de bain, une bonne douche lui ferait le plus grand bien. Une fois arrivé, il se déshabilla. Quand il fut nu, il prit son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers le miroir. Une peur sans nom s'infiltra en lui comme un serpent, l'enroulant, l'étouffant. Il lui fallut tout son courage et sa fierté pour réussir à lever les yeux vers son reflet.

Si quelqu'un savait que sa plus grande peur était son propre reflet, il était bon pour être la risée de tout le Monde Sorcier et la gazette des sorciers allait s'en donner à coeur joie : "_Le Survivant, vainqueur de Vous Savez Qui : Fou_"

Il serait si facile pour tout le monde de découvrir ce secret. Il suffisait qu'un quelconque et incompétent professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal leur fasse affronter des Epouvantards. Il imaginait la scène d'ici.

Lui s'avançant vers la créature, baguette à la main. L'Epouvantard se transformant en miroir. Il n'aurait même pas à faire le sortilège que les Serpentards s'écrouleraient de rire et Drago dirait : "_**Alors Potter, on n'a peur d'un miroir ! On sait que tu es moche mais quand même, on s'attendait à un peu plus de courage. Nous on doit le supporter tous les jours ton reflet**_"

Bref, il était bon pour une vie de raillerie. Pourtant il avait une bonne excuse pour avoir si peur.

Pendant les derniers mois de la Guerre, la force du Lord n'avait cessé d'augmenter. A cause de cela, la puissance du lien entre eux deux avait grandi. Leurs âmes s'étaient liées, l'empêchant de rejoindre son corps après une vision. Il avait donc passé plusieurs semaines dans le corps de Voldemort, le partageant avec celui-ci. Quoi qu'il ait essayé, rien n'avait réussi à le faire sortir de là. Il avait cru devenir fou à force de se voir torturer des gens, les violer, les tuer tout en sachant que le lendemain serait pareil, toujours aussi sanglant.

Quand il s'était enfin réveillé dans son corps, deux semaines étaient passées. Rien n'avait réussi à le faire sortir du "coma" dans lequel il avait été. Cet incident n'était que le commencement de nombreux autres semblables. Depuis, sa plus grande peur était de voir quelqu'un d'autre que lui dans un miroir, avoir de nouveau quitté son corps pour un autre.

La seule chose de bonne qui avait découlé de ce renforcement du lien était que grâce à cela il avait non seulement réussi à déjouer la plupart des plans de Voldemort, mais en plus avait toutes les cartes en main pour pouvoir le tuer. Il avait pu augmenter son savoir sur les sorts offensifs (notamment les sorts de torture ou de mort) ainsi que son imagination (les Mangemorts en faisaient beaucoup preuve pour divertir leur Maître). Il en avait plus appris pendant ces quelques semaines sur la magie, qu'en plusieurs années à Poudlard. Il avait pu aussi avoir toutes les informations sur l'île sur laquelle séjournait Voldemort (sa position, ses protections…) chose qu'il n'avait jamais pu obtenir car seuls les Mangemorts pouvaient les connaître et qu'ils étaient tous sous Serment Inviolable.

Il avait donc appris qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où Voldemort baissait sa garde, et c'était sa chambre. En effet, cette dernière était parfaitement protégée. Seuls les Mangemorts pouvaient connaître l'ile et donc y entrer, et personne ne possédant la marque ne pouvait ne serait-ce qu'approcher à moins de deux mètres sa chambre. Bref, une fois à l'intérieur, il se détendait parfaitement et n'avait la plupart du temps même pas sa baguette à portée de main. Oui la protection était parfaite, en omettant le lien, bien sûr.

Ainsi une nuit, Harry déguisé en Mangemort, avait pénétré dans la chambre du Lord Noir et l'avait poignardé avec une dague finement aiguisée. Cette nuit-là, le plus grand Sorcier de ces dernières décennies était mort, assassiné de façon Moldu.

Certes, il avait trouvé sa méthode lâche et indigne, mais on ne gagne pas une guerre avec des manières chevaleresque, surtout avec de tels écarts de puissance. Il n'était qu'un adolescent de 15 ans certes puissant, voir même immensément puissant pour son âge mais il n'était pas de taille à affronter quelqu'un qui faisait peur, de par sa force et sa folie, à tout le monde sorcier (même Dumbledore quoi qu'en dise ce dernier, sinon il l'aurait déjà affronté). Si il l'avait affronté en duel, nul doute que l'expérience aurait vaincu le courage (suicidaire) et l' "Amour" (quoique si il l'avait embrassé à pleine bouche au lieu de se précipiter pour le tuer, peut-être que Voldemort serait mort d'une crise cardiaque, mais il n'avait pas envie de se sacrifier, car nul doute qu'il se serait tué après avoir fait un tel geste). C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il avait répondu quand ce citronnier d'Albus avait eu le culot de lui faire la morale sur sa façon de faire et il avait rajouté que si il n'était pas content, il n'avait qu'à prendre un retourne-temps pour lui montrer comment lui aurait fait et voir si il aurait réussi à revenir vivant.

Harry secoua la tête et alla sous la douche, qu'il prit froide pour chasser les mauvais souvenirs qui lui revenaient. Il avait suffisamment de problèmes pour au moins une année entière, pas besoin de s'en rajouter d'autres.

Il devait réfléchir à ce qui lui arrivait, calmement et intelligemment. Chose très dure, vu les circonstances. Il respira profondément, s'obligeant à se calmer. La seule façon pour y arriver fut d'imaginer que tout cela ne lui arrivait pas à lui, que le problème était plutôt une sorte de devoir et qu'il devait rédiger dessus un essai pour le prochain cours.

D'abord, il devait définir clairement le problème.

° _Rêves, cauchemars, ayant des conséquences sur son physique et qui reviennent quotidiennement._

Puis citer les théories par ordre du moins au plus probable.

° _Crise de somnambulisme_ (mouais c'était pas vraiment son style mais bon…)

° _Victime d'un quelconque sortilège_ (mais bien sûr, il résistait à la plus puissante des malédictions sur l'esprit, l'impérium, mais il serait incapable de contrer un sort mineur. Aussi logique qu'un Crabbe intelligent ou un Ron anorexique).

° _Victime d'une quelconque potion_ (plus probable, bien qu'il avait une certaine résistance à force d'être le cobaye préféré de Snape)

° _Possession par un objet de Magie Noire._

° _Possession par Lord Voldemort qui à sa "mort", à cause du lien avait été, comme lui auparavant, bloqué dans son corps, le corps du Survivant._

Harry se laissa tomber sur le carrelage de la douche. Il était dans la merde de dragon. A part la première théorie, il était incapable de vérifier ces hypothèses.

Il avait besoin d'aide mais il ne savait pas à qui demander. Déjà, on pouvait exclure le vieux citronnier, à part bien sûr si les bonbons au citron avaient des propriétés semblables aux larmes de Phénix, mais il en doutait fortement. Ron et Hermione l'avaient déjà assez aidé dans la guerre et du repos ne leur ferait pas de mal. De plus, il était sûr qu'ils se rangeraient du côté du Directeur. Il était pour eux le messie et sa parole était la vérité absolue.

Non, ils ne conviendraient pas. Il devait trouver quelqu'un qui n'aimait pas Dumbledore à la folie et qui ne prendrait pas ses inquiétudes à la légère.

…

Il ne trouverait jamais ! … A moins que … Non il était vraiment désespéré et fatigué pour penser à lui demander de l'aide … Quoique… Situation désespérée, solution désespérée.

Il se dépêcha de s'habiller. Un bref coup d'œil au réveil lui indiqua que son futur interlocuteur allait être de mauvaise humeur. Cette simple constatation suffit à le faire sourire. Il imaginait déjà sa tête pour être réveillé à quatre heures du matin par un Harry tout souriant.

Pouffant, il sortit du dortoir.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-HP*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Une fois arrivé devant le tableau recherché, il déplia les plis inexistants de ses vêtements tout en vérifiant rapidement que sa tenue était correcte puis il plaça sur son visage un sourire joyeux et innocent. Une fois cela fait, il demanda à la peinture d'appeler son propriétaire sans préciser la personne qui le demande.

Son sourire s'agrandit quand il entendit une personne tomber puis des jurons avant qu'un visage franchement en rogne dépasse du tableau.

- **Bonjour Severus**, dit Harry en se retenant de rire face au regard stupéfait de son professeur.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-HP*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Je me demande si vous allez deviner de quoi souffre Harry._


End file.
